<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Little Vignette by Nylazor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747687">Our Little Vignette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor'>Nylazor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Character, Gen, Possession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where possession effects Riku more than he bargained for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi &amp; Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Little Vignette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Riku was released from possession, he didn't really notice anything different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, sometimes he had to ask people to repeat themselves, and sure, sometimes he had to tilt his head to hear certain things, but nothing major.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second time he was released there was a constant ringing in his ears, like a telephone, but no one ever answered it. And he thought maybe this was a trick from the possession, maybe everyone could hear it and they just ignored it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no, as hours turned to days, the ringing faded, as did Riku's hearing. Riku was grateful that Sora was an open book, jumping when excited, pouting when sad, it was pretty easy to get the jist of what was going on, afterall, he could still hear a little, if he tried really hard to concentrate he could pick out words here and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he couldn't tell anyone, he wanted to be strong, and strong people don't need help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third time sealed it. As the possession was released and Riku was returned to Destiny island with his friends he realized that the world had gone silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't hear his breath, he couldn't hear Sora's cheers or Kairi's joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when he realized what he lost he couldn't help but laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had sacrificed what little hearing he had to save Sora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he really wanted to do was listen to Sora's goofy anditotes, or Kairi's giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe there was hope. Maybe Diz could fix his hearing maybe when they defeated Xeonort it would be returned. But his heart felt heavy that he lost one of his senses, his connection to the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora grabbed his shoulder and turned him to look at him, chattering happily, mouth moving a mile a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't hear you. I lost my hearing in the possession."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora's eyes went wide with shock before he curled in on himself only to jump up and gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku smiled, he could practically hear Sora shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't worry! We'll get your hearing back!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you will." Riku laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was intensely grateful Sora was so easy to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kairi, with a careful smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She mouthed words at him too, and though she wasn't an open book like Sora, he knew what she was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll get through this together, like always.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, before grabbing them both and pulling them both into a tight embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>